micronacionesfandomcom-20200222-history
Discusión:Principado de Laitec
Dit is geweldig. Ik vraag me af hoe ik kan bereiken. Ik ben geïnteresseerd in de geschiedenis van het Prinsdom. Het is als een droom om te weten dat piraten een natie van Holland er slepen. Una delegación del pueblo Huilliche, encabezada por Fermín Huechulman y Felicia Mariman, además del Señor Protector del Principado y una junta de Sucesión Legitimista, reunidos en el Hotel Lyon de la ciudad de Santiago, ha resuelto, por unanimidad la instalación de una Corte en el exilio, encabezada por SAS Elisa Amelia I. De nazaten van vroege Nederlandse kolonisten Laitec Elisa te sturen onze felicitaties aan Amelia ik in de gelukkige dagen van zijn kroning. Todo el pueblo Laitecano celebra jubiloso la entronización, en el día de hoy, de SAS la Princesa Elisa Amelia I como soberana de nuestro Principado en el exilio. ¡Viva la Princesa! ¡Viva Laitec Libre! ¡Laitc está de fiesta! Una nueva Princesa cubre con su manto bosques, playas y ensenadas. Y, por sobre todo, cubre con su dulce protección a los hijos de esta bella y remota isla tan amada por todos los que conocemos su intensa y abandonada belleza. La Casa Real de Holanda, de modo informal, pero no por eso menos sentido, celebra la coronación de Elisa Amelia I PRINCESA DE LAITEC. Barón F.S Van Spalman. El pueblo Williche, representado por Daniel Chiguai, Norma Neculman, y un grupo de jóvenes de esta étnia expoliada y despojada adhiere a este proyecto principesco como una forma ceremonial de oponernos a la invasión de que es víctima el archipiélago de Chiloé. Antonio Gil es un ser fantasmagórico en la Isla. Aparece y desaparece, no sin antes protagonizar verdaderas "cacerías humanas" entre los bosques. Yo fui victima de una de ellas cuando este seudo "protector" me persiguió entre los árboles mientras disparaba contra mi persona su famosa Colt 1911 A1 calibre 45 (arma de guerra y por tanto ilegal) de la que no se despega por su paranaoico temor a atentados. Debieran matarlo de una puta vez a este demente. Laitec no perdería nada y sería un lugar más tranquilo. JZ J.M. ¿Que importancia tiene el Protector? EL PRINCIPADO Y SU PROYECTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA.LA DEFENSA DE NUESTRAS ETNIAS, DE NUESTRO PATRIMONIO CULTURAL Y NATURAL. ¡viva el Principado! ¡viva por siempre la memoria inmortal de Pedro I! Me fascina la historia del Principado de Laitec, su origen, su fría geografía. ¿Será posible visitar el Principado? Mario Vargas Llosa Comparto co Vargas Llosa que esta es la más intensa y rica de las micronaciones conocidas. Tiene una tradición antigua y viva. Los felicito y felicito muy especialmente a Antonio Gil, a quien ya leeré, por proteger este legado...aunque sea Colt en mano. Celebramos el establecimiento de esta Principado pleno de Historia y Leyenda. Y nos llena de justo regocijo que sean nobles de nuestra Casa Real quienes prosigan con esta Santa Causa. 190.8.77.137 16:59 15 jun 2009 (UTC)Felipe I Principe de la Araucanía y la Patagonia Antonio Gil es un aventurero político que actúa de modo delirante. Es febril su vida, su literatura, sus relaciones con las personas. Este sujeto es un peligro. Ha puesto a sus hijos y amigos en los más altos cargos del supuesto principado. No tardará en auto proclamase Rey, en su egomanía desbordada. De Kroon van Holland, officieus, herkent Antonio Gil, Detif Graaf en Ridder van de IJzeren Kroon van het Koninkrijk araucanía en Patagonië als rechtmatige beschermer van het Prinsdom Laitec, gemaakt door Nederlandse mariniers in 1600. Net als Elisa Amelia herkent SAS zoals ik rechtvaardigt legendarische Prinses van deze gebieden. Declaración Oficial de Antonio Gil, Protector del Principado de Laitec Yo, Antonio Gil,Cen mi condición de Protector y Gran Senescal del Principado de Laitec, otorgada por la Gracia de Dios Nuestro Señor, declaro solemnemente que nunca he imaginado a Laitec como Reino. Y que por tanto nunca seré rey de esa pequeña Patria Amada. Y sí, efectivamente hace varios años expulsé a tiros con mi Colt 1911 A1 a un perro asqueroso de nuestros dominios. Me arrepiento... pero sólo de no haberlo hecho ahorcar en el Arbol de la Justicia, como bien merecía esa rata abominable .O, mejor aún, de no haberle metido personalmente una 45 en la cabeza. Tengo a Laitec en mi corazón, cosa que no pueden decir muchos que creen habitar en la islay que nop pasan de ser míseros espectros. En mi condición, otorgo con total discreción títulos y reconocimientos a quien libre y arbitrariamente estime valioso para ese referente ceremonial y simbólico. Es mi derecho como Abanderado de la Santa Tradición y Gran Senescal, Don recibido en una Revelación por San Miguel Arcángel la noche del 2 de marzo de 1990. Antonio Gil Laitec es parte del territorio chileno y Gil es un impostor. Exijo a la autoridad chilena terminar con esta farsa, financiada por un grupúsculo de ultra derechistas aristrócratas holandeses y por conocido cenáculos del catolicismo lefevrista. Antonio Gil es un agente monarquizante, de dudosa moralidad y precaria estabilidad síquica . Debe ser ubicado y arrestado,bajo los cargos de usurpación territorial. El dice vivir en el exilio cuando en verdad lo hace en la clandestinidad, protegido por nobles europeos de dudosa reputacion como Hans Van Derecchere y Alice Marie de Lauumomt,reconocidos promotores del separatismo y agentes de la creación de nuevos países en el Cono Sur de América. Vicente Larraín García-Moreno Historiador y experto en geopolítica micronacional FUERA GIL Y SUS PIRATAS Piratas, eso es lo que son, malditos piratas, fugitivos de la ley y drogadictos. Antonio Gil es sólo un peon de intereses anti chilenos que se están gestando, es un masón de alto grado, vinculado al Duque de Kent, y un ser sin moral alguna. Sé de buena fuente que planean la contratación de mercenarios alemanes y sudafricanos para generar un conflicto en Chiloé. La Inteliencia de la Armada chilena debiera investigarlo. Viva Chile. Muera el funesto plan Laitec. Solo puedo expresar que este individuo Antonio Gil es un "exaltado" en grado sumo. Hiram A.Biftter VIVA EL PRINCIPADO LIBERTARIO Y TRADICIONALISTA DE LAITEC. Se equivoca el que cree que el Principado de Laitec es un juego. Su historia real se remonta al siglo 17 y tiene sólidas raíces para afianzar su legalidad . No es un "país de fantasía" sino un serio proyecto nacional dirigido por un intelectual de primer rango como es Don Antonio Gregorio Gil, conocido escritor y pensador de nivel mundial. Nada ni nadie podrá contra nosotros. Ni las calumnias, ni las injurias, ni los patéticos policias chilenos con sus zodiacs y sus equipos de visión nocturna. ¡Venceremos! Juan Chiguay Marimán Coordinadora Williche del Principado de Laitec Comite voor de vrijheid van Laitec Vanuit ons hoofdkantoor in Amsterdam Comite voor de vrijheid van Laitec heeft haar steun aan de mensen en de Protector Williche Antonio Gil REINO DE LA ARAUCANIA Y LA PATAGONIA APOYA PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC La Casa Real de Araucanía y Patagonia,a veinte dias del mes de julio de dos mil y nueve otorga su más total respaldo al Principado de Laitec, a SAS Elisa Amelie I y al Senescal Señor Conde de Detif y Caballero de la Corona de Acero de nuestro Reino su Excelencia Don Antonio Gil Iñiguez. Felipe I, Castillo de la Dordogne, Francia. Para mas informaciones, ver: Reino de Araucania y Patagonia - Portal Mapuche SE CREAN COMITES DE APOYO AL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC En Amsterdam, Bruselas, Paris, Boston y Berlin, nacen activos grupos de apoyo al "Principado Verde" de Laitec. Viva Laitec Libre y ecológico. Viva la Princesa Elisa Amelia. CRECE APOYO AL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC A la lista se suman los comités de IQUIQUE,LA DORDOGNE,LIEJA, BARCELONA y PETROPOLIS. LA ORDEN HERMETICA ANDINA APOYA A ANTONIO GIL... La Orden Hermética Andina, ha decidido en Tenida Extraordinaria, citada especialmente para este efecto, lo que sigue: 1.- Apoyar en forma Visible e Invisible a su dilecto amigo, El Gran Senescal Don Antonio Gil Iñiguez en su defensa del Principado de Laitec, al que desde luego reconocemos como legitimo. 2.- Realizar el traspaso automático del mil millones de Taleros de Oro a las arcas del Principado de Laitec, dinero que será depositado en la cuenta del Encargado de Finanzas de dicho Principado, el Barón Ismael Capote" VIVA ANTONIO GIL, CONDE DE DETIF Y CABALLERO DE LA CORONA DE ACERO El Reino de la Araucanía y la Patagonia respalda a su Conde y Caballero Don Antonio Gil ante las arremetidas calumniosas de seudos habitantes de Chile y su prensa, que sólo son en verdad agentes policiales de oscuras fuerzas e interses madereros y acuícolas. Ni un paso atrás. Viva Elisa Amelia I la Princesa. Viva el pueblo de Laitec. ACLARACION A LOS FABULADORES El anillo de oro, que efectivamente extravié, no contenía un mapa de tesoros ni cosa fabulosa alguna. En él, simplemente estaban escritas en lengua angélica enoquiana los misterios del universo y del sentido de la vida humana, así como las completas verdades de los misterios de la muerte. Cosas intrascendentes y sin mayor importancia como pueden apreciar, comparadas con un arcón repleto de taleros del león. Antonio Gil Gran Senescal del Principado de Laitec CORRECCIÓN... ME PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE DON ANTONIO GIL, CONDE DE LA CORONA DE ACERO Y GRAN SENESCAL DEL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC. AFIRME EN FORMA TAN CATEGÓRICA HABER EXTRAVIADO UN ANILLO DE ORO QUE NO CONTENDRÍA EL MAPA QUE CONDUCE A UN FABULOSO TESORO, OBTENIDO GRACIAS A LAS FECHORIAS DE UN MÍTICO PIRATA HOLANDES Y ENTERRADO EN ESA LEJANA ISLA DE MITO Y DE LEYENDA, LLAMADA O MAL LLAMADA LAITEC. EN MI CALIDAD DE BUSCADOR DE TESOROS POR LAS COSTAS DE CHILE Y COMO ESTUDIOSO PROFUNDO DE LOS MANUSCRITOS INEDITOS DE DON FRANCISCO CABADA, AUTOR DEL LIBRO "NAUFRAGIOS OCURRIDOS EN LAS COSTAS DE CHILOÉ O EN SUS PROXIMIDADES DESDE EL AÑO 1555 HASTA HOY" PUBLICADO EN TEMUCO EN 1927. Y DEL CONOCIDO LIBRO: "CHILOÉ Y LOS CHILOTES" PUBLICADO POR LA IMPRENTA UNIVERSITARIA, EN SANTIAGO, CHILE EN 1914. DECLARO: 1.- EL ANILLO EXISTE Y SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDO EN UN BANCO DE ERIZOS AL NORTE DE LA ISLA DE CHILOÉ, COMO SEÑALARA EN NOTA ANTERIOR ANÓNIMA ALGUIEN BIEN INFORMADO QUE ESCRIBE MÁS ARRIBA. 2.- DON FRANCISCO CABADA, SEÑALA EN LOS MANUSCRITOS INÉDITOS QUE: "EXISTE UN FABULOSO TESORO ENTERRADO POR PIRATAS HOLANDESES AL SUR DE LA ISLA DE LAITEC HACIA EL AÑO 1795". AGREGA QUE: "EL MAPA QUE CONDUCE AL TESORO SE ENCUENTRA OCULTO EN COMPARTIMIENTO SECRETO EN UN ANILLO DE ORO QUE HA PERTENECIDO POR AÑOS A LA LEGITIMA SUCESIÓN AL TRONO DE DICHO PRINCIPADO". REFIRIENDOSE SEGÚN YO SUPONGO A LA DICHOSA ISLA DE LAITEC. JOSÉ FRANCISCO CALVO.INVESTIGADOR COMITE HOLANDES DE APOYO AL PRINCIPADO A SU PRINCESA Y A SU PROTECTOR Niemand kan ons raken senesjal. Stop de laster en smaad. Gil is een heilige man die bereidt alle hemelse vaderland is het vorstendom. EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE ANTONIO GIL BASTA DE PAYASADAS: Antonio Gil se llama en realidad אנטוניו גיל ¿HACEN FALTA MAS DATOS PARA DESENMASCARAR LA COSNPIRACIÓN SIONISTA.? EL PUEBLO WILLICHE APOYA AL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC El Comité Williche de Laitec otorga su absoluto apoyo al proyecto principesco. Ayer nuestros enemigos fueron los explotadores españoles, hoy el Archipiélago ha sido comprado casi en su totalidad por Sebastián Piñera contraviniendo el tratado de Tantauco en todos sus artículos . Laitec en el último bastión de nuestro pueblo en su lucha por la dignidad. Ayer fueron los holandeses nuestros aliados, los creadores de este Principado. Hoy lo es Elisa Amelia I, Antonio Gil y toda su corte de gente de bien. Aquí no hay racismo, aquí hay respeto. Y el pueblo Williche niega rotundamente los fantasiosos planes conspirativos inventados por los agentes del usurpador Piñera. Ramón Segundo Chiguay Pérez Felicia Marimán P. REY DE BULGARIA APOYA AL PRINCIPADO Аз изцяло подкрепят тази кауза на бившата Южна Pcifico което нашите баби и дядовци и да говори. Отидете на "Принцес" и нейната юрисдикция ми е отношения Dinastía Hohenzollern solidariza con Principado de Laitec. Unser alter Stil sehr nah an sein Herz und edel in diesem kleinen Fürstentum Niederländisch im Pazifik Südamerika CASA REAL DE BRASIL RECONOCE AL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC Em Petrópolis a dezassete dias do mês de Julho, a assembleia dê o seu apoio REAL yy reconhecimento internacional do Principado de Laitec no exílio e seu Noble Tribunal Don João de Deus Carval Conde de Oliveira, chefe da Casa Real do Brasil. LOS SALUDOS DEL REINO DE REDONDA A nombre del escritor Javier Marías, el Reino de Redonda hace llegar sus respetuosos saludos a SAS Elisa Amelia I y su Casa Principesca. Juan Montero de la Grange SOBERANA ORDEN MILITAR DE MALTA ENVIA CALUROSO SALUDO A PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC SIXTO ENRIQUE DE BORBON LEGITIMO HEREDERO AL TRONO DE ESPAÑA SALUDA A ANTONIO GIL Excelentísimo Señor, Hoy, día de la Aparición del Apostol Santiago en la batalla de Clavijo, esta Casa Real saluda a usted y a la iniciativa Tradicionalista de entronizar a vuestra hija Elisa Amelia I como Princesa de ese remoto territorio insular. Que Dios os ayude en vuestra justa lucha por la legitimida Sixto Enrique de Borbón Beatriz Orange Nassau Lippe Biesterfeld, Reina de Holanda, celebra esta ingeniosa iniciativa S.A.R la Reina Beatriz, enterada por su embajador de esta iniciativa sólo simbólica, de perpetuar el Principado de Laitec, creado hace siglos por marinos y exploradores holandeses, se ha mostrado sorprendida e interesada por conocer más de este interesante fenómeno de recuperación histórica. Casa de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg Un afectuoso saludo de esta Casa Real al Principado de Laitec. Casa de Liechtenstein apoya a Laitec y su Casa Principesca El Príncipe Hans Adam II Principe de Liechtenstein y Jefe de Estado, así como su esposa la Princesa Marie vienen en saludar fraternamente a Elisa Amelia I de Laitec. Casa de Nassau-Weilburg envía entusiasta saludo a Principado de Laitec Desde Luxemburgo, el Gran Duque Henri y la Gran Duquesa María Teresa, saludan afectuosamente esta noble iniciativa simbólica y ceremonial. Casa de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg saluda a Laitec y su Princesa Celebramos con fervor vuestra iniciativa histórica y ecológica de valor puramente tradicioalista y ceremonial, y hacemos votos por la eterna gloria de este austral Principado. SAR Harald V La Casa Real de Bernadotte suma su apoyo a Laitec y su Casa Real Som vi ge våra personliga hälsningar till Furstendömet Laitec Wulliche och människor. BRUNEI RECONOCE LEGITIMIDAD DEL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC El Gobierno y Palacio de Brunei otorgan su reconocimiento al Principado de Laitec y ofrece a su Princesa y a Don Antonio Gil su Senescal todo el apoyo que requiera. Firman El Príncipe Jefri Bolkiah de Brunei La Princesa Sarah Pengiran Anak de Brunei.El Príncipe Al-Muhtadee Billah de Brunei La Real Academia Holandesa de Ciencias y Letras (KNAW) entrega más fundamentos históricos In het s. XVII Chiloé wordt bezocht door de zogenaamde geringschattende en Nederlandse piraten, ontdekkingsreizigers en zeilers die soldaten in Holland. Sebastian de Cordes en later nam Castro Enrique Brouwer Carelmapu brandwonden. Aangemoedigd door de overwinning in Carelmapu, Castro drukken de Nederlanders in 1643. Display Chiloé in een strategisch punt voor een basis die het mogelijk maken om de greep op de Pacifische kust, zij besluiten te dapper in de strategische eiland waar Laitec Enrique Brouwer creëert een prins, weinig bekend bij de officiële geschiedenis, maar nog steeds van kracht documentatie. En el s. XVII Chiloé recibe la visita de los despectiva y mal llamados piratas holandeses, quienes eran navegantes exploradores y militares de Holanda. Sebastián de Cordes ocupa Castro y más tarde Enrique Brouwer incendia Carelmapu. Incentivados por la victoria en Carelmapu, los holandeses abaten Castro en 1643. Viendo en Chiloé un punto estratégico para organizar una base que les permitiría un afianzamiento en las costas del pacífico, estos valientes deciden establecerse en la estratégica isla de Laitec donde Enrique Brouwer crea un Principado, poco conocido por la Historia oficial, pero aún vigente en la documentación consultada. INTENSAS GESTIONES INTERNACIONALES DE ANTONIO GIL PROTECTOR DEL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC El escritor y Protector del Principado de Laitec, Antonio Gil, continúa movilizado su vasta red de influencias en el mundo para dar sustento político a dicha entidad simbólica y ceremonial. ORDEN DE SAN BENITO ESTUDIA ERIGIR UN CONVENTO EN LAITEC La milenaria Orden de San Benito estaría realizando serios estudios para instalar en los territorios del Principado de Laitec un Convento que albergaría entre 14 y 20 monjes junto a una nutrida biblioteca compuesta por 12.765 volúmenes de temas sacros y profanos. LOS CUADRANGULARES DE LA HORA TARDÍA DESCONOCEMOS AUTORIDAD DEL OBISPO QUIÑONES Seguramente amedrentado, o envuelto en la diabólica elocuencia de Antonio Gil este Pastor se ha aterrado. Nosotros no. Estamos en contra de esa mascarada llamada "principado" y nos opondremos a ella con toda la fuerza que nos da Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, Unico Rey y Señor de Laitec.Nada ni nadie podrá contra Jesús, Padre Eterno, por Cuya Preciosa Gracia hemos ocupado este apartado lugar para bendecir y bendecirnos.Mario Paz Aliaga NUNCIATURA VATICANA MICRONACIONAL RECONOCE LEGITIMIDAD DEL PRINCIPADO El Cardenal Julio Gargamuza, encagado papal para asuntos micronacionales ha declarado esta tarde en Roma su franca voluntad de reconocer al Principado de Laitec como micronación soberana, y prestar todo el apoyo espiritual y moral que requiera en pos de la armonía, la paz y la buena voluntas entre sus habitantes. Así lo comunicó a Radio Vaticano en el programa "Pequeños en la tierra, enormes a los ojos de Dios" que transmite semanalmente dicha emisora católica. LA ULTIMA MODA ENTRE LOS ESCRITORES:INVENTARSE PAISES Según se ve esto de inventarse paises a diestra y siniestra es un hobby muy en boga entre los escritores posmo, y que se les da más fácil que comer natillas. Ya Javierito Marías se montó su reinecito de Redonda. Ahora es a Antonio Gil, un narrador chileno, publicado por Seix Barral, a quien le han cogido estas fiebres. Enhorabuena. Parece que estamos ante un nuevo género literario la mar de divertido.FERNANDO SAVATER. QUE NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES UN JUEGO, SAVATER Parece que al gran Savater, brillante y simpático como pocos, no le da el entendimiento para comprender esta realidad. No es hípica, Savater, ni son vulgarizaciones del pensamiento para que las comprenda un charcutero. Tómate unos días, y unas manzanillas, y cavila acerca de esta nueva realidad que está cambiando silenciosamente al mundo. Blas Echegaray Catholic University of Professional Education of Zwolle Catholic University of Professional Education van Zwolle is een onderwerp te noemen vorstendommen Nederlanders in Amerika tussen degenen die onderzocht het Prinsdom Laitec.Poco mislukt consumeren dit als een Zuid-Guyana. BASTION TEMPLARIO EN LAITEC "NON NOBIS DOMINE,NON NOBIS SED NOMINE, TUO DA GLORIAM" Este histórico lema de los templarios impuesto a la Orden por su primer padre espiritual, San Bernardo de Claraval, sumariza en unas pocas palabras el ideal y el propósito de su existencia. Los primeros hermanos no vivían y luchaban por interés personal, sino por un concepto, el establecimiento de la sociedad cristiana, una civilización dedicada a la gloria de Dios. La caballería de hoy intenta emular esta gran tradición en el hecho de que sus trabajos y vidas deben ser un ejemplo para otros y como una hermandad tener como objetivo llegar a construir una aristocracia del espíritu. Un caballero templario entiende que hay un Dios, una vida creada por El, una verdad eterna y un propósito divino. En consecuencia esta implícito que la verdadera existencia y las bases históricas de la Orden tienen por objeto: 1.- Luchar contra el materialismo, la impiedad y la tiranía en el mundo. 2.- Defender la santidad del individuo. 3.- Afirmar la base espiritual de la existencia humana.Este es un tremendo objetivo, pero esta es la elección de la caballería. Es por lo tanto el deber de los caballeros prepararse y equiparse a si mismos para sostener esas creencias fundamentales. La misión original de la Orden es tan real hoy en día como lo fue en 1118 cuando se fundo, sólo que las circunstancias han cambiado. Las crisis y los retos que afronta hoy en día la humanidad reclaman una cruzada que es más importante que cualquiera a que se haya enfrentado la Orden en el pasado. La continuidad de nuestra civilización, con todos sus errores es el reto de hoy en día. En consecuencia es necesario canalizar el trabajo y las actividades de la Orden de tal modo que sea posible entablar esa batalla ideológica que nos reta para la defensa de los valores que sostiene una sociedad basada en la ética y construida a través de siglos. Trabajando por estos principios fundamentales, la Orden cooperara con otras ordenes similares a través del mundo en contra del desmoronamiento y los elementos destructivos que prevalecen hoy en la sociedad humana. Sin embargo, no es suficiente oponerse a estos males, la Orden debe sostener la justicia natural y los derechos fundamentales del hombre y estimular la descentralización del poder político del estado reconociendo el derecho de los pueblos y las naciones a gobernarse a si mismos dentro de su medio económico natural. De acuerdo con estos principios, la Orden reconoce a todos los seres humanos como hijos de Dios, sin relación a raza o sexo y que tienen el derecho de buscar su bienestar material y desarrollo espiritual en condiciones de dignidad, de seguridad económica y de igualdad de oportunidades. La consecución del marco de referencia para que esto sea posible debe constituir el objetivo central de toda política internacional. La Orden apoya la libertad de expresión, de conciencia y de religión; defensa colectiva y medidas positivas para erradicar la pobreza y la injusticia que amenazan la paz del mundo. La Orden entiende que la felicidad y la dignidad no solo dependen del bienestar físico sino de cosas en las cuales a las personas les sea posible tomar un interés vivo y profundo mas allá de sus propias vidas privadas. La Orden cree en políticas claras y practicas, siendo aquellas las que aseguren una vivienda decente, atención sanitaria, fomentando que todos tengan la oportunidad de vivir una vida total y activa, pudiendo desarrollar sus talentos naturales. La Orden fomenta el patriotismo, expresado en el orgullo hacia la propia tierra y sus logros y el reconocimiento del lugar que le corresponde entre las naciones y sus deberes para con la humanidad. Sostiene además la idea de que cada nación debe establecer los mecanismos apropiados para vigilar y aconsejar la mejor utilización de los recursos naturales, en vista de la crisis que se producirá a la larga de minerales esenciales, petróleo, agua, etc.., como también en la agricultura y la forestación Entiende que la educación es probablemente la responsabilidad más importante que tienen aquellos encargados de la administración para proveer de instrucción adecuada a nuestras futuras civilizaciones. Se estima que la única política educacional realista es la que se dirija a asegurar los requerimientos que exige la era tecnológica, debiendo también respetarse la persona humana y su derecho y deber de hacer una elección justa, sin comprometer la capacidad del individuo de reflexionar y decidir. Mientras la educación determine el futuro de la civilización la Orden aboga por una línea de acción militante pero sin sectarismos, para encauzar la consecución de los objetivos, en todos estos importantes aspectos. En conclusión la Orden cree que los objetivos y espíritu de la misma desde un punto de vista histórico, espiritual e ideológico deben promoverse cada día mas, recuperando los valores culturales y morales del mundo occidental. PROTECTOR DE LAITEC SALUDA AL GRAN MAESTRO DE LA ORDEN TEMPLARIA Jean Marie de Tratanville, Gran Maestre de la Orden Hospitalaria del Templo de Jerusalén: Resperatado Frater, en mi calidad de Protector os doy la más cordial y generosa bienvenida a nuestro Principado a Vos y a Vuestros Pobres Caballeros de Cristo, y os brindo en él toda la protección y el cobijo que os fuese menester. No obstante se verán sus fuerzas en la obligación ineludible de ponerse en lo militar bajo la exclusiva tutela de nuestro Ministro de Defensa el Condestable José Miguel Carrasco y Silva, Duque de Leopardo Pasante. Antonio Gil Iñiguez, Conde de Detif y Caballero de la Corona de Acero. Jean Marie de Tratanville, Grand Maître de l'Ordre hospitalier du Temple de Jérusalem: RESPeRATE Frater, comme protecteur de la Principauté, je vous donner un accueil chaleureux et généreux de nos Domaines pour votre et vos pauvres chevaliers du Christ, et il lui a donné toute la protection et de logement dont vous auriez besoin. Antonio Gil Iñiguex, comte de Detif et chevalier de la Couronne de Fer. LA HISTORIA NOS DA LEGITIMIDAD PLENA Desde mediados del siglo XVI, comerciantes holandeses incursionaron en las colonias españolas de las Antillas, estableciéndose en las Antillas Menores (Curazao) y en zonas de Brasil de donde fueron expulsados en 1654. Aunque permanecieron en Surinam y parte de las Guyanas, donde desarrollaron durante los siglos XVII y XVIII una economía de plantación para abastecer de productos tropicales a Holanda. El desarrollo del sistema de plantación en estas colonias fue tan grande, que condujo a una de las mayores concentraciones de esclavos en el siglo XVII y a una feroz lucha de los esclavos por su libertad. En América del Norte comenzaron su entrada para el 1609, cuando un navegante inglés al servicio de una colonia en las Guayanas. En cuanto al régimen administrativo implantado por los holandeses durante la época colonial se puede mencionar que en sus orígenes fue similar al inglés y al portugués dado el carácter de factorías o establecimientos comerciales que tuvieron sus efímeras colonias. Sin embargo, la colonia que durante varios años lograron establecer en Brasil fue gobernada por un miembro de la familia real. En las islas que conservó se estableció años después, un gobierno más subordinado a la Corona holandesa. Al fin, las colonias holandesas en América fueron efímeras, poco duraderas ya que sus intentos fueron frustrados por ingleses y portugueses, de ahí que sólo permanecieran con algunas posesiones del Caribe y subterráneamente en la isla chilota de Laitec (Chile) donde establecieron un principado que perdura hasta hoy. Holanda (Países Bajos) Fundo pequeñas colonias estratégicas para su comercio pero no fueron duraderas. En su intento por apoderarse de Brasil logró establecerse en Recife y otros puntos de la costa norte; sin embargo los portugueses mantuvieron su límite. En norte América la compañía Holandesa de las Indias Occidentales fundó nuevas Ámsterdam, hoy en día Nueva York. PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC AGRADECE MUESTRAS DE SOLIDARIDAD Y REITERA SU RECHAZO A TODA FORMA DE PACTO O ALIANZA INTERNACIONAL CONFESION DE ANTONIO GIL A DIARIO "EL MERCURIO" Esta es la primera vez que el escritor Antonio Gil autor de Hijo de mí y Las playas de otro mundo, entre otras obras confiesa el rito que ejecuta cada vez que se sube al bote que lo lleva desde Quellón, en la isla grande de Chiloé, hasta su cabaña en Laitec, un islote ubicado en el confín del archipiélago. Cada vez que cruzo a Laitec, compro un pequeño espejo en una paquetería. Sin que nadie me vea, lo dejo caer en el mar para que las sirenas puedan mirarse. Esa tradición es muy antigua asegura el escritor, y cambia el tono de voz para revelar el verdadero misterio: Las sirenas de todo el archipiélago tienen su lugar predilecto en la isla de Laitec. La mitología cuenta que hay una playa muy larga donde vienen a descansar. Dicen que se las ve. Yo, la verdad, no he visto a ninguna, pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Antonio Gil tiene una estrecha relación con la isla, la que visita varias veces en el año. Allá escribe, toma notas para sus libros y se transporta, según sus palabras, directo al siglo dieciocho. No hay agua potable, hay que sacarla de un pozo e iluminarse con velas. Todo adquiere un valor especial. Cuando llego a Chiloé casi no salgo de allá, salvo a hacer compras a Quellón, adonde voy navegando. Voy en "El gallo colorado", un bote que tengo a medias con otro chilote. Paseo por los bosques con un discman, bajo a las playas y subo de nuevo los montes y las pampas. Escucho a Brahms, que es el que más se emparenta, en espíritu, con el paisaje. LAITEC, PRIMER NUEVO PAÍS DE AMERICA DEL SUR Se verifica en el llamado Principado de Laitec la evidente consolidación de un país independiente de la República de Chile. Este fenómeno, "profetizado" por la CIA y sus agentes sólo se había visto esbozado muy escuetamente en términos de propiedad de la tierra. Laitec en cambio manifiesta su abierta postura separatista. Luis Illanes Hurtado, Comité Soberanía. Laitec NOT A NEW COUNTRY, IF NOT THE OLDEST COMMUNITY OF SOUTH AMERICA Faced with the gross error of the representative of Chilean Sovereignty Committee, I feel obliged to clarify that our prince is a new country. Its antiquity far exceeds that of the late Spanish colonies emancipated. His condition merely symbolic and ceremonial, it does not seek to dispute sovereignty over any Macronación not lessen or diminish in any way their age and prestige, widely recognized by the major ruling houses of the world. Antonio Gil, Detif Count and Knight of the Steel Crown of the Kingdom of Araucania and Patagonia. TELL LADY MOUNTBATTEN GRANIA a loving greeting I extend to you all in my most cordial greetings Laitec.LADY GRANIA MOUNTBATTEN a loving greeting I extend to you all in my most cordial greetings Laitec.LADY GRANIA MOUNTBATTEN To the Pricipality of Laitec thank you for your kind comments - greetings from England my fondest regards Grania from The Lady Grania Mary Mountbatten Descendants of Charlemagne Saludan a Elisa Amelia, Antonio Gil y a toda la Corte de Laitec en el exilio. REAL Y DUCAL CASA DE CANTABRIA ENVIAN SUS RESPETOS AL PROTECTOR Excelencia: Nos complace haceros llegar nuestros parabienes tanto a vos como a SAS la Princesa Elisa Amelia I. REAL Y DUCAL CASA DE CANTABRIA ENVIAN SUS RESPETOS AL PROTECTOR Excelencia: Nos complace haceros llegar nuestros parabienes tanto a vos como a SAS la Princesa Elisa Amelia I. Principe Ulrich Kinsky se suma a la celebración Os envío mi más cordial saludo, con los mejores deseos de prosperidad como Micronación. ASOCIACION DE LIBREROS ANTICUARIOS DE ARGENTINA SALUDA AL ARCHIDUQUE DE ROJAS ROSALES La Asociación de Libreros Anticuarios de Argentina, ALADA, fundada en 1952 por un destacado grupo de libreros anticuarios, hace llegar su colega Patricio de Rojas y Rosales, Barón de Tomo Becerro y y Archiduque de Biblos su más afectuoso saludo por tan honrosa designación, y pone a disposición del Principado valiosa información , contenida en manuscritos e incunables que viene a corfirmar de modo categórico la validez histórica de este referente micronacional. NORODOM SIHAMONI, REY DE CAMBOYA RECONOCE AL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC Su Majestad Norodom Sihamoni Jefe de Estado del Reino de Camboya, perteneciente a la familia real jemer Norodom y en el trono de su país desde el 29 de octubre de 2004, saluda con respetuoso afecto a Elisa Amelia I y a toda la Corte del Principado de Laitec en el exilio. Pon Pen, 1 de agosto 2009 Saluti di Casa de Saboya E 'stato fondato da un nobile della Borgogna, Humberto la Mano Blanca (morto intorno al 1048), che hanno ottenuto per il figlio Odón il titolo di Conte di Savoia, con i domini nel nord della penisola italiana. Quest'ultimo, attraverso il suo matrimonio con Adelaide, erede di Torino in Piemonte, è stata in grado di estendere la loro domini molto Parlamento. Nei seguenti tre secoli, la famiglia è riuscita a espandere i propri confini, in Francia, Italia e Svizzera. Nel XIII secolo, Nizza è stato ripreso dalla famiglia, dando Savoia uno sbocco al mare. Nel 1416, Amedeo VIII, il Conte di Savoia, con il sostegno del Sacro Romano Imperatore Sigismondo, ha istituito il Ducato di Savoia e fu il primo duca. Amedeo abdicò il ducato al figlio Louis nel 1434 e fondò un ordine religioso in Italia, è stato eletto Papa da parte del Consiglio di Basilea, in nome di Felice V nel 1440, ma il post rassegnato le dimissioni dopo nove anni. Noble House è ora distribuito a Elisa Amelia I il suo più cordiale saluto. ¡SOBERANIA CHILENA AMENAZADA! Vemos con honda preocupación el masivo apoyo que este delirante proyecto ha despertado en la Web. Y llamámos a las autoridades a investigar qué hay tras esta sospechosa maniobra que disfrazada de "ceremolial" y "simbólica" se nos presenta tanto contra nuestra integridad territorial como contra los principios republicanos que rigen al Estado de Chile. Ramón Camens Larraín,Comité Soberanía. UNA ACUSACIÓN LANZADA DESDE LAS SOMBRAS DEL ERROR Y LA IGNORANCIA Señor Camons, me veo en la triste obligación de hacer notar que vive usted en la oscuridad del error. La Historia es dinámica, puesto que la hacen los hombres. Hoy el miope sentido de "Estado" que usted defiende con tanta vehemencia y la fantasmagórica noción de "soberanía" que esgrime, como un mohoso mandoble, no valen de mucho frente al Tradicionalismo Activo y a la imaginación fulgurante de esa rara especie a la que, suponemos, usted pertence sin saberlo. Antonio Gil Iñiguez. MAYORIA WUILLICHE CON GIL,PROTECTOR DE LAITEC EN PAYOS En estos, nuestros sagrados territorios ancestrales, el pueblo williche ve con beneplácito la recuperación y legítima reivindicación de un antiguo Principado, creado por navegantes de Holanda en el siglo 16. Son nuetras tierras, y por ésto, nosotros los únicos llamados a apoyar o rechazar lo que en ellas ocurra. Homero Chiguay, Presidente de WILLICHES FOUNDATION, BRISTOL, UK. BAJO LOS HIELOS ¿Qué es Tradición? La palabra proviene del latín "traditio" y se refiere a aquello que se transmite, lo transmitido. Cuando nosotros hablamos de Tradición lo hacemos en un sentido específico, técnico, por cuanto lo tradicional no es cualquier cosa que es transmitida, sino aquello que contiene una influencia espiritual. Pero, considerando además que la Tradición no es lo inmóvil ni el pasado, ni tampoco una cuestión de orden burocrático-institucional. El pensamiento tradicional ha sido rescatado y manifestado en Occidente en el siglo XX de la era cristiana, especialmente por el metafísico francés René Guénon, quien viviera su últimos años en el Egipto, mostrando la consecuencia de su pensamiento y obra al abrazar la última tradición revelada, es decir el Islam. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO INTERNACIONAL BRINDADO, PERO HONESTAMENTE NO LO NECESITAMOS Yo Antonio Gregorio Gil Iñiguez, Cónsul General del Principado de Nivent y Protector del Principado de Laitec, fundado en el siglo 16 por navegantes y exploradores holandeses en el sur de Chile, doy las gracias a nombre de Elisa Amelia I, y de toda la Corte Principesca de Laitec por el apoyo y la solidaridad recibidos. Pero reiteramos que este referente, simbólico y ceremonial no tiene aspiraciones administrativas y, por tanto, no nos mueve afán separatista alguno. No lo necesitamos. Así como tampoco nos resultan de ayuda las amables muestras de simpatía y reconocimieno hechas llegar a esta página Web. LAITEC, ULTIMA DEFENSA CONTRA LA INVASION DE LA MODERNIDAD Vemos a este Principado como una rebelión abierta contra el mundo moderno y sus trampas del progreso sin fin, que sólo es regresión y muerte de la escencia humana. Albert de Gonstandt,autor de la Espada y la Cruz y Secretario del Círculo Tradicionalista Argentino. APARECIDO EN LA PÁGINA WEB "LAS GUERRAS MESIÁNICAS" En el extremo sur de Chile ha nacido el Principado de Laitec, último bastión de la civilización occidental contra la ofensiva de los demonios.